Well That Was Unexpected
by TheEndReaper
Summary: After a fight with Van Kleiss, Rex, Holiday, Bobo, and Six are sent through a variety of dimensions at random. Crossover.
1. Naruto

**This is the begging of the massive crossover fic that I am about to embark on. This is totally based off of punnylove's fic 'Titans Lost' I asked for permission and was allowed to do my own Generator Rex version. I hope I do it justice, and you all should go read it regardless of what you think of mine. **

**If you have any requests for Prompts or Universes I'll be happy to give it a go :) Hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Confusion<strong>

It was only natural that Rex be confused upon suddenly ending up in a place that he had never been before. Providence had completed new weapon to use against Van Kleiss, when suddenly who else appeared but the villain himself. The ray gun type thing went off or exploded or something like that and 'BANG!' here he was.

"Hey watch out!" A fat cat ran by his feet and Rex looked in the opposite direction, wondering what it was running from. Sure enough there was a clear cause of the animals panic because there running after it was a blond teen roughly Rex's age.

Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say a horde of identical blond teens were running after it. The Evo teen didn't have time to figure out what was going on or where he was before being promptly run over by the mob of clones.

**2. Eavesdropping**

"Look what you did you idiot!"

"My bad... Is he okay?"

"Other than being trampled he seems fine. What were you thinking!"

"That he'd move! What kind of ninja can't do that?"

"Did it even cross your mind that he could have just been a random civilian?"

"...No..." Dr. Holiday could hear a commotion coming from the next street over. She, having helped with the machine that sent her here, knew that this was part of it's intended purpose. So despite the natural confusion that comes with suddenly being in another dimension she was trying to stay calm and find out who was in charge there. However the loud conversation near by seemed to be relevant to her current predicament.

She rounded a corner to see Rex laying on the ground (clearly unconscious) with two teenagers standing above him. There was a pink haired girl (surely that wasn't natural) who was yelling (and sounding quite frustrated) at a blond teen (who had almost whisker like markings on his cheeks). Dr. Holiday moved over to them quickly to make sure Rex was fine. The two teens grew silent.

"Maybe we should take them to Tsunade."

**3. Chase **

Bobo Haha was face to face with what could appear to be an average dog. An average dog with an average looking owner (with the exception of the triangle shaped markings on his cheeks). Except these two weren't average. No something was wrong. The dog growled.

So did his owner.

Within moments Bobo was being chased by what he had thought to be an average duo with some not so average powers.

**4. Off**

Hinita stared at her normally silent team mate.

They had been training and suddenly he stopped, looking off into the distance (she assumed sunglasses made it hard to tell). Shino held out his hand and a small black bug landed on it, and the two stared intensely at each other in silence. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could the teen spoke up.

"Somethings wrong."

**5. Bugs**

Six wasn't horribly worried.

Sure being somewhere you didn't recognize could be a problem but Six decided to stay calm. What had happened was that the weapon had gone off and hit their group. So his being there was clearly because of that. All he had to do is find Rex and Holiday (Bobo if he could be bothered to look for him) and then get back to where they came from.

'Buzzzzzzzzz'

The agents eyes narrowed as he swatted at the tons of bugs that were gathering. He didn't know why they were there (where ever the hell 'there' was) or what kind of insect they were (he had never seen anything like them) but it seemed like they were multiplying by the moment.

It wasn't until the bugs started landing on him and trying to climb up his clothes that Six began running, pulling out one of his twin swords and slicing through the swarm. He prayed that he would be able to lose them in the village that he could see in the distance.

**6. Cool**

Rex was impressed when he woke and got to see what these ninjas could do. Because apparently ninjas didn't really do the entire stealth thing they used magic (though they called it something stupid that he couldn't remember).

If only he had clones. There was about a million and a half ways that they could be used... He would have to learn before he left...

**7. Cooler**

Naruto was insanely jealous of Rex's nanite abilities. Being able to create all that stuff without a hand motion or a scroll would be perfect. He could see the look on Saskues' face now when they are sparing and suddenly-

WHAMMM! He goes flying half way across the world.

It was no fair that he couldn't have nanites too.

**8. Out of Reach **

Explaining their current predicament to the 'Hokage' had been surprisingly easy. She had acted as if this type of thing happens all the time. Not that Holiday was complaining, Tsunade had offered them a place to stay while they waited to see if they were going to be transported to another dimension.

But who knows when that'll be.

The door to the large office opened and Bobo came running in, moving quickly to the doctor. The chimp then, ignoring the rules of personal space, climbed up Holiday rapping his arms around her neck and then staying there, eye fixed on the door.

Only moments later did a teen and his dog show up growling. There was an awkward silence before the boy stood up and decided to leave looking suitably embarrassed.

Holiday didn't really want to know.

**9. Blur**

Rex wasn't all that interested in the tour that the 'Tsunade' woman had wanted Naruto to give them. Seriously who cared about where the school was? The cool thing about walking around the village was seeing all the ninjas. Ninjas by definition are cool, and seeing them throw knives or whatever from 30 feet away mid air and hitting a bulls eye on a target is pretty sweet.

He was sure that Six could do that.

Which on that note they had yet to see the ninja in a suit. Holiday had been pretty sure that he got hit with the ray too and should be in the area but hadn't appeared. Rex didn't doubt that he would just show up acting like he had been there the entire time.

And on that note it was nice to see that Six's impeccable timing hadn't been thrown off by the dimension change because just as he was thinking about him Six came running by.

Well it may be better to say that a green blur came zooming past quickly fallowed by a mass and then a person who would have had to be wearing all gray.

So it was probably him.

Or maybe not.

**10. Pool**

Six was running out of steam. He had run through almost the entire village and had yet to get rid of the bug swarm. At some point he was going to run out of places to go. Not to mention he was out of things to throw at them.

Up ahead was possibly the most beautiful thing Six had ever seen; a pond. Most bugs die in water and wont touch it. Which it could turn out that these things love it and this doesn't solve anything but the agent was more than willing to give it a shot.

So still going full speed Six dived into the pool.

Which was, luckily for Six, deep.

**11. Glasses**

Shino stood at the edge of the deep pool of water waiting for the man to resurface. The chakra eating bugs swirled in a cloud around the young ninja happy to see someone who wasn't running for him. The swarm was trying to explain what had happened, but they sounded like children; all talking over one another.

The key he got from it was that they thought the foreigner was a member of Shinos' family.

When the man resurfaced the reasoning became clear. The man wearing almost entirely green entire watched from a distance as the insects disappeared up the ninjas jacket. He raised an eyebrow but remained silent so Shino, despite the fact that he would prefer to stay silent, decided to cut this short and speak first.

"My family controls insects."

"Why were they-" He tapped his glasses.

"My family wears them."

"Fair enough."

**12. Unimpressed **

Dr. Holiday was excited to see the medical practices of the local people. She was sure that what ever it was that she found was going to be something that she could apply at some point. And she was kinda right.

Turns out ninjas use their magic jutsu's for medicine. As if it didn't make enough sense that they use magic at all (what happened to just using swords and trowing stars?) but the only thing they could do normally was stitches.

Which Holiday had plenty experience with but she learned something from this;

She needed to learn some magic.

**13. Caged In**

Bobo hated it here. This village was just an excuse to give a bunch of animals powers so they can try to kill him with. There is absolutely NO REASON why you should have a parakeet that can set fire to your house or a cat that can blow shit up. It was just stupid.

But he had an advantage; the opposable thumb. Lets see how well those animals do when they're locked in a cage.

This is Bobo's town now.

**14. Jealous**

Naruto had taken it upon himself it introduce Rex to all his friends. They were... Interesting. Yep that's a good word. They seemed nice enough, and they all had quite... unique personalities. And with those... unique personalities came unique powers.

Really cool powers.

It kinda gave Rex a pit in his stomach to think about it. He really couldn't put a finger on why exactly he was feeling this, but he didn't like it. The feeling got worse the more he saw them train.

Maybe he was just homesick

**15. Preferences**

"So what's with the glasses?"

"What's with the headband?"

It was at this point that Six and Kakashi decided not to talk to each other any more.

**16. Knives**

Tenten was training. Which was normal, she practiced often not wanting herself to decline in the ranks of the ninjas. So she was out using a wide variety of weapons to decapitate figures made of straw. She smiled looking at her handy work. In theory a girl her age shouldn't be so proud of such an exhibit but she was.

The teenage weapon master suddenly became aware of someone walking nearby, she turned to see one of the foreigners, the doctor, walking aimlessly and looking somewhat unhappy (but not mad). The older woman looked over to Tenten and smiled.

"Hey you're Doctor...?" She walked over to where the teen stood. Extending a hand kindly.

"Holiday, and you are?"

"Tenten... Is something wrong Doc?"

"It doesn't really matter but I had my chakra measured, just to see what it was and if I could potentially do any of the medical jutsu." Tenten could tell by Dr. Holiday's expression that she found out that she wouldn't be able to do any of them, but she continued, curious to hear the exact measurement.

"So what'd you get?"

"A 23, which is apparently pretty low." Tenten smiled sympathetically at the older woman.

"That's okay my score is pretty low too, I can only do basic justsu." There was a long pause that was a tad to awkward for Tentens' tastes. "Wanna learn how to use some weapons instead?"

"Sure."

**17. Misunderstanding **_**(Or Not)**_

Skimaru couldn't help but wonder why exactly the foreign agent wanted to learn the war tactics of their village. In fact he was pretty sure that the green suited man was fairly uninterested in anything having to do with their world. He was probably sent here by one of the instructors to get him to do something.

What a drag.

At least Six didn't ask any questions, there is nothing that is more of a waste of time and effort than having to explain something that should be blatantly obvious. Not only that but he didn't seem to mind sitting in silence which Shikimaru was totally fine. He really preferred it.

But as they were sitting in the lovely quite another one of the foreigners appeared. It was the woman... Dr. Christmas or something like that. It wasn't important really the group was set to be sucked into some other dimension anytime now. She bee lined towards Agent Seven (or something like that).

"Do you have any extra bullet cartridges?" The agent raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Come on Six I know you carry extras in case a soldier runs out." Six (apparently that was his number) reluctancy forked over a couple of silver rectangle looking things. Shikimaru wasn't entirely sure what 'bullet cartridges' were but using the context he could guess that they were some kind of weapon.

"Thanks!" She went running off again in the direction she came, leaving the two to sit again in silence. The teen looked back up at the sky and let out a sigh.

"Women." Six let out a small sigh and nodded slightly in agreement.

**18. Revolution**

Bobo hadn't thought this through. Sure the other animals didn't have the thumbs necessary for opening the cage but they could destroy the cage and everything around it. Mr. Haha unfortunately fell under the category of things that they could attack.

So before he knew it Bobo was running again. Except this time it wasn't just a crazy dog team but a dog, a couple of birds, some toads, and a snake. Really this couldn't end well. He was lucky that he was smarter than the average chimp or else they surely would have caught him by now.

Now he just had to pray for a dimension jump.

**19. Guns **

If Tenten liked weapons so much then a gun would be an ideal choice. Holiday herself was pretty good with a fire arm if she did say so herself, so it only seemed fair that if the girl was taking her time to teach her how to throw knives then she would repay the favor.

Besides, the fact that they didn't apparently have guns in this universe could only work to Tenten's advantage, that is after she figured out how to make bullets. But that problem was easily fixed with some replication jutsu that alloyed her to make thousands of bullets out of one.

And Tenten learned fast.

Really fast. Within an hour of starting she had already managed to make it so she hit a bulls eye 8 out of 10 times. It was almost frightening how steep the learning curve was. Holiday just prayed that the teen didn't end up being a psychopath or this entire endeavor could end very badly.

But she didn't have much time to think about it before everything went white.

**20. Coolest**

Naruto just stared as the foreign teen disappeared into thin air with a flash.

"So cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I started with a pretty easy universe (even though I've only fallowed Naruto up to Shippuden [which is probably spelled wrong, but I don't plan on looking it up]) and it was really fun :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and have a nice Saturday. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.**


	2. Kim Possible

**Hey guys here's chapter 2. For those of you who are confused the gang are pretty much jumping from show to show, staying in one for each chapter... I've taken some of your suggestions and some will be later chapters. This might update slowly because much of is is about how inspired I'm feeling.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Formation<strong>

If you were to say that Kim Possibles' life was normal you would be wrong. Normal teens didn't save the world on a usual basis. It simply wasn't done. But just because her life on a whole was abnormal didn't mean that everything was.

Like school. School was pretty average with the exception of the lack of teachers and the people there were the same as any other people had ever described High Schoolers being. And it was pretty complicated to keep up with all the things that were so important to a girl her age while saving the world but she tried her best.

And Kim found that Cheerleading was a nice escape from these complications because the basic idea was simple. They came up with a routine and practiced the same thing, again and again until they got it right. Then they started over, somehow making new formations time after time. Working without a problem most of the time.

But the key was _most_ of the time.

**2. Fall**

Randomly appearing somewhere in the blink of an eye is... off putting. The instant response is panic, especially when you don't recognize your location. But Rex was fortunate because he had dealt with such a sensation before. And besides when Breach threw him through one of her portals there was always a chance that he'd end up in her own little world.

But this was more pleasant that that. Rex appeared and with in seconds he had successfully dragged down a multitude of people as he fell. It was almost impressive how fast it happened, kinda like bowling. Actually it was a lot like bowling, the girls were even in the right formation.

Because Rex had just fallen on a cheerleading pyramid, taking everyone out with him.

**3. Doctor**

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Holiday I was wondering if you could help me out."

"That depends, I'm needed in surgery in an hour will it take that long?"

"It might."

"Is it work related because Christine in reception could be able to help you."

"I'm afraid I don't work here."

"Really then why are you-?"

"This'll work faster if you just let me talk."

**4. Karma**

Bobo never really believed in karma, if he did then he would feel obligated to be nice to people. Which would be so boring, Bobo enjoyed not needing to care about what others thought. But right now he was pretty sure that he was being punished.

Why else did he conveniently be transmitted into a cage?

Sure it wasn't too bad, he could get out if he put some effort into but there was no way that this was purely coincidence. Not to mention he seemed to be in some kind of connivence store. Since when did they sell animals in this type of joint anyway?

He was getting out of there.

**5. Phobia**

Ron liked his job at the Smarty Mart. It was one of the few places where he could confidently say that he was the smartest guy there. Not to mention he got some respect from coworkers which was always nice, because he sure didn't get any at school.

But that was besides the point, he just liked working back with the animals. He was good with animals with one clear exception. And it wasn't even like he just didn't like the particular animal it was that they terrified him. Yes Ron had a well know phobia of monkeys.

So when he turned the corner to go check on the giraffes you can imagine the complete terror when he saw a chimpanzee with an eyepatch standing in the middle of the isle.

It was all down hill from there.

**6. Red**

SIx appeared in the middle of a room filled with men wearing matching red and black jumpsuits. Now the colors that the men wore immediately gave Six the feeling that they were in fact 'bad guys' (as Rex would put it) but being in a different dimension could mean that he's wrong for all he knew they were the police or some such thing. So the agent calmly tried to assess the situation.

But unfortunately his first assumption was correct and the men almost instantly attacked him. Their fighting ability wasn't high by any standers, fighting like average henchmen. The problem came more in their numbers, because there was a lot of them. But it was just a small setback because Six was the sixth deadliest man in their world after all.

A burning sensation seared itself into Six's back, he turned to face the new player and was hit again with the same sensation. Then everything went black.

**7. Simple**

Rex was fairly surprised, after taking out the entire cheerleading squad they were, for the most part, pretty mad and unwilling to help him out. Turns out that falling on people and then trying to use the excuse that you didn't mean to and that you lack the ability to chose where you end up when jumping dimensions doesn't work. Go figure.

But surprisingly enough one of the girls didn't think he was crazy, Kim believed him. Which is good because this way he wouldn't have to spend his time in this dimension in an asylum. It just made everything easier.

**8. Implausible**

Holiday couldn't hardly believe how well Dr. Possible had excepted the idea that she was currently dimension jumping. What were the chances of having her story believed in both universes so far? The red headed doctor admitted to knowing very about the mechanical sciences that might help them get home but she suggested that they go see her husband.

Who was not only literally a rocket scientist but also happened to be looking into the possibility of travel across other dimensional spaces. What were the chances? Holiday was almost suspicious about the entire thing due to the fact that it was all too perfect.

These thoughts were instantly regretted upon arriving at the lab just in time to see a blue man and a green woman in some kind of hovercraft flying off with what Dr. Holiday could only assume was the dimension traveling machine in question.

**9. Warning**

"So your dad knows about this kind of thing?"

"Yah he's good with machines. Rockets mainly but I'm sure he could figure your problem out."

"And he works at Walmart?"

"Smarty Mart, and no. We need to pick up my friend Ron." There was a slight pause as they walked through the brightly lit store. "I feel like I should warn you about him... He's a bit..."

"I hang out with a talking monkey, how strange can he be?"

It was at this moment that Ron Stoppable went running past the two fallowed by Bobo Haha trying to steal Ron's wallet. Little did Bobo know Ron was broke.

**10. Blue**

Six woke to find himself tied to a large piece of machinery. Looking around Six found himself in what he could only describe as the stereotypical evil lair; complete with tons of darkly colored computers, a 'death ray' looking contraption and a villain working across the room.

But the situation wasn't as bad as it may have appeared at first, Six could feel that his swords hadn't been removed, and he was tied up with an average rope so escape was possible at anytime. The henchmen didn't seem to be around ether which only left the threat of whatever it was that attacked him from behind. But if he timed it correctly then-

Wait was that man blue?

**11. Family **

Kim wasn't all that surprised when she arrived home to find someone she didn't know there. She guessed that it was probably just due to the strange events that had taken place so far that day. But there was no cause for alarm anyway, Rex clearly knew her, maybe they were related?

"Rex!" The woman wearing a lab coat moved quickly over to the teen (with supposed powers that she had conveniently yet to see) giving him a massive hug. Kim stared at the two trying to figure out their relationship. She looked to the others; Ron and Bobo to see if they had any idea, but they seemed distracted by other things (mostly Ron trying to stay as far away from the chimp as possible).

In the end all Kim got was that they were some kind of family. Some weird family with a monkey. But she supposed that she couldn't judge, she after all spent all her time with Ron and Rufus, who weren't exactly the most normal of people/naked mole rats.

**12. Nearly**

"I hate to break up the love fest but where's the green bean?"

"Isn't he with you?" Holiday had been so happy to see Rex and Bobo together that she almost assumed that Six had been with them. Rex sighed.

"No. We haven't seen him." The girl who had to be related to the Possibles (they similarities were uncanny) spoke up.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find...?"

"Six."

"I'll have Wade put a search out, he'll find him in no time." She reached down and brought up a communicator looking contraption which began making noise before the girl could do anything with it. "What's the sitch?"

"Drakken."

**13. Unexpected**

Wade always found sifting through the messages on Kims' website interesting. Typically he ended up with two types of help requests the first kind, and the more common of the two were people needing help with simple tasks like finding their lost cat or helping them get their kites out of trees.

The second type were those sent in by scientists saying that their super important machine has been stolen by some kind of super villain. These missions were the ones that Wade preferred Kim concentrate her time on. On rare occasions, the criminals themselves sent in videos of them talking about how they plan to use the the stolen goods in question. Why exactly they did this was beyond him but it happened none the less.

This was one of those cases.

Intently Wade watched the video of none other than Dr. Drakken, clearly trying to lead Kim into a trap. He apparently had a plot to destroy the earth, and he challenged KP to try and stop him. So really it was nothing out of the ordinary. What the 10 year old found so interesting about it was towards the end of the video when the villain declared;

"Oh and nice try sending Agent Smith to stop me! You'll have to stop me your self!"

He didn't know what was more interesting; that Drakken thought that they had sent someone after him when they were unaware of the crime taking place or that the criminal was able to make such a reference.

KP would have to hear about this.

**14. Green**

After seeing the blue man, Dr. Drakken, make a video threatening to blow up the world Six was confident that the man was in fact a criminal and he was free to cut himself out and escape at any point. Not to mention that he was pretty sure that the 'doctor' wasn't the one who knocked him out. Just before Six could release his swords, a woman entered the room. The woman, much like the man was oddly colored.

"Hey Dr. D when are you going to make the video for Kimmie?"

"I already did Shego." Six watched as the unmistakably green woman's expression turned to that of anger.

"What! You know I like to be here for that!" It was at this point that Shego's hands began to glow with a green energy. The 'doctor' proceeded to grovel in fear, before running from the woman.

Six decided that he would wait to escape when she was gone.

**15. Twins**

Ron wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't going to say that cause he didn't want any of the dimension traveling people to think he was stupid but he was really confused. He'd have Rufus explain it to him later, right now they had a Drakken problem.

"I'm tracking the video feed back to where it originated which will tell us the location of Drakken's new lair. But there's something else about it that bothers me, Drakken made a Matrix reference."

"What part of Drakken being a geek worries you?" Kim tends to underestimate the power of geeks, they could do some serious damage y'know.

"He seems to think we sent Agent Smith after him."

"Agent Smith?" Wade pulled up a picture of the character, a man wearing sunglasses and a suit. It didn't mean anything to Ron, though Rex's attention seemed caught.

"Agent Smith is-"

"Dude that looks just like Six!" The travelers seemed to nod in agreement. It was at this point that Ron wanted to say something, but was trying something new; thinking before talking. But unfortunately he had yet to master this process and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Maybe they're twins!"

**16. Free**

It was pretty nice getting free rides from people, though Kim supposed they weren't free she had to help them out in some way first but it was really no biggie. She liked to help people and she didn't require them to help her out they all volunteered, they wanted to. It was nice.

But as they got closer to Drakken's lair a problem became apparent; while the flight was free, there wasn't enough parachutes for her, Ron, Rex, Holiday, and Bobo. Even if someone carried Bobo they would be one short and none of them were small enough to double up.

It was at this point that Rex opened the hatch on the side of the plane and jumped out, a large mechanical hovercraft forming out of his back allowing him to fly safely to the ground.

That was unexpected.

**17. Foresight **

"Color schemes are a bitch aren't they?" Shego, upon noticing that the intruder was awake tried to make conversation. There wasn't anything else to do while waiting anyway. But the man said nothing.

"So why exactly are you in our base?"

"Because I'm tied to this machine."

"Very funny." She paused to see if he was going to say anything else but he seemed to have no intention of doing so. "I assume you've heard Dr. D's evil plot."

"It's possible."

"It's going to fail." The man raised an eyebrow at that comment, leaving Shego feeling fairly proud having invoked some kind of reaction from him. "It always does. I would even wager money on knowing how it will fall apart. You want to take that bet?"

"I would but I can't exactly get to my wallet."

"Don't worry I have it."

**18. Rainbow**

It only took moments for the fight to begin. At the same moment that the orange haired girl (who must have been the Kim that Shego had been refereed to) and her blond sidekick (along with some kind of pink rat) the hordes of henchmen came running in. Moments later Shego entered the fight, and soon after Rex, Bobo, and Holiday arrived (they must have arrived with the teens).

Six cut himself free and stood up looking at the squabble of fighting people and secretly admiring the complete rainbow that the fighters were intentionally making.

Shego owed him his wallet.

**19. Association**

Ron thought that it was only fair that when he saw a color he instantly though of a thing. For example blue made him think of evil, which was completely due to Drakken (which was kinda funny because he wasn't that evil). When he saw orange he though of happiness, and by extension Kim. And pink made him think of friendship and Rufus.

Green however reminded Ron of pain. It was justified enough, and anyone who had ever met Shego could totally see where he was cosming from. But occasionally when he saw lots of green on a person his instant response was to attack. It was self defense.

And this association was why Ron threw one of KP's weapons at Agent Six successfully snapping his sunglasses in half.

He was lucky the man had a spare.

**20. Rude**

Dr. Drakken was less than amused by the extra people who had shown up to his lair. It was hard enough dealing with Kim Possible without having all these other people around, where did they come from anyway? It was just unfair, bringing help was cheating.

But then without any warning they all vanished into thin air with no introduction, or good bye.

How rude.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep sending in your requests, and I guess I'll see you again soon :)<strong>


End file.
